Aku Hanyalah Bayangan
by synstropezia
Summary: Erza baru saja meninggal. Saat liburan musim panas, aku sempat melihatnya sedang bermain di depan sekolah, kuharap itu bukan mimpi, ternyata dia benar-benar Erza. Kau aslikan, Erza?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Erza baru saja meninggal. Saat liburan musim panas, aku sempat melihatnya sedang bermain di depan sekolah, kuharap itu bukan mimpi, ternyata dia benar-benar Erza. Kau aslikan, Erza?

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Pada hari Senin, lebih tepatnya pada tanggal delapan, bulan Juli lalu. Erza, sahabatku, telah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mengengam setangkai bunga ditangannya. Ia tersenyum, menandakan telah pergi dengan iklas. Padahal biasanya, Erza menangis dibalik tirai rumahnya. Mungkin di mata orang lain dia adalah gadis lemah dan cengeng, tetapi dimataku dia lebih tegar dari siapapun.

Dirinya yang saat itu berada dibalik tirai, menjadi awal dari pertemuan ini. Siang itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, samar-samar aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menangis. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku melangkah ke rumah bercat hijau tersebut. Kini dengan kedua mataku, dengan jelas bisa kulihat punggungnya. Suara tangisan itu membuat hati kecilku ini merasa iba, mungkin itulah penyebab kakiku bergerak secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kamu tangisi?"

"Hiks…hiks…"

Tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri. Aku membuka jendela rumah yang kebetulan tidak dikunci olehnya. Tangan kananku mengelus kepalanya pelan, berharap ia akan segera berhenti menangis. Anak yang kira-kira berumur dua belas tahun tersebut menoleh kearahku dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kakak ini siapa? Maling?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Bagaimana kakak bisa tau, jika aku menangis?"

"Entah, firasatku berkata begitu" jawabku berbohong, padahal suara tangisannya sangat terdengar jelas

"Kata ibu, jika ada orang asing yang bertanya tidak boleh dijawab. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitau kakak"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sepertinya aku terlalu dekat denganmu, padahal kita baru bertemu"

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Justru aku ingin kamu lebih dekat denganku"

"Hey, aku ini orang asing. Kamu tidak takut padaku?"

"Kakak adalah pahlawanku. Jika kakak tidak mendatangiku, aku akan terus menangis hingga mataku terasa sakit untuk dikedipkan"

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan" ucapku sambil tersenyum malu

"He…hei…apa boleh aku memelukmu? Meski hanya bisa memeluk lehermu, kumohon…"

"Ba…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, dia langsung memelukku dengan eratnya. Pelukannya begitu hangat, mendadak aku teringat akan ibu yang berada di surga. Ingin aku membalas pelukannya, tetapi tanganku terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, aku bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Matahari sudah mau terbenam, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Tiba-tiba saja anak itu berteriak, sehingga langkahku terhenti.

"Kita belum berkenalan!" teriaknya sambil berjalan mendekatiku

"Memang penting?"

"Tentu saja, karena kakak adalah pahlawanku. Maka dari itu aku harus mengenalmu"

"Namaku Jellal, lebih lengkapnya Jellal Fernandes"

"Namaku Erza, Erza Scarlet. Aku punya satu permintaan, apa kakak mau mengabulkannya?"

"Kalau tidak sulit mungkin aku bisa"

"Kumohon jadilah temanku!"

"Se…serius?"

"Apa kakak mau?"

"Ba…baiklah" ucapku merasa ragu

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin kakak mengucapkan sesuatu, sebagai tanda perkenalan, boleh?" pintanya

"Eto…jangan menangis lagi, kamu pasti lebih cantik jika tersenyum" ucapku tanpa memandang kearahnya, karena merasa malu

Setelah mengucapkan itu aku mengelus kepalanya sekali lagi. Sebuah senyum polos menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Senja menjadi penanda perpisahan kami. Semenjak saat itu, kami berdua menjadi lebih dekat.

Pertemanan yang kami jalin tidak selalu manis, terkadang duka menambah indahnya persahabatan kami. Seingatku hari itu adalah hari Senin. Sebuah hari yang benar-benar buruk bagiku. Aibku sebagai seorang anak geng terbongkar karena beberapa orang mencariku untuk balas dendam.

"Kamukan yang bernama Jellal Fernandes?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Ya, itu aku. Ada perlu apa mencariku?"

"Apa kau lupa pada kami?!"

"Memang kalian siapa?" tanyaku sekali lagi

"Kami adalah orang yang kau hajar dengan pukulanmu!"

Secara tiba-tiba orang tak dikenal itu memukulku hingga terjatuh. Sudah kuduga, semakin banyak pertengkaran yang ditimbulkan, semakin banyak yang ingin balas dendam. Aku yakin bukan hanya mereka yang berkeinginan untuk balas dendam. Entah sudah berapa geng yang kukalahkan dengan tanganku ini. Ini adalah karma, aku siap menerimanya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kamu orang yang paling agresif diantara semua anggota gengmu?!"

"Aku bukan lagi anggota geng! Aku adalah murid biasa!" tegasku

Sebanyak apapun aku membela diri, tetap saja itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan jika aku ini pernah menjadi anggota geng. Seseorang yang tidak kuharapkan muncul malah muncul tepat dibelakangku. Tanpa kusadari Erza terus memperhatikanku sedari tadi, aku hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa memandangnya.

"Kakak!" panggilnya

Dia memelukku dengan erat, seperti waktu itu. Ada apa dengannya? Ingin aku bertanya, tetapi perasaan bersalah terus menghantuiku. Bersalah karena tidak pernah menceritakan masa laluku padanya.

"Oh, rupanya kamu pedofil"

"PEDOFIL?! Apa ma…"

"Kakak bukan seorang pedofil! Dia pahlawanku!" teriak Erza kepada orang-orang tersebut

"Pahlawan? Orang seperti dia? Otakmu miring ya?" sindir salah satu dari mereka

"Terserah apa kata kalian. Jika kalian ingin memukul kakak, pukul aku terlebih dahulu!"

"Kau berani juga bocah. Aku terima tantanganmu"

Orang ini benar-benar serius akan ucapannya. Dia memukul Erza hingga terpental kebelakang, langsung saja aku berlari menghampiri Erza. Tak lama kemudian polisi pun datang, membuat gerombolan orang itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Erza, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"A..aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terasa sakit"

"Seharusnya kamu jangan sembarangan berkata seperti itu! Aku…aku tidak mau kamu terluka"

"Tetapi aku ingin melindungi kakak"

"Bukankah melindungimu adalah tugasku? Kamu tidak perlu melakukannya"

"Meski begitu aku akan tetap melakukannya! Dimataku kakak sangatlah berharga, aku tidak punya seseorang yang amat berharga, aku…maka dari itu aku ingin melindungimu! Berharap bisa menjadi sepertimu, bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan sepertimu!"

"Erza…apa setelah ini, kamu akan membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tidak peduli seperti apa kakak di masa lalu, yang paling penting adalah masa sekarang"

Aku kagum padamu, mungkin Erza adalah teman terbaik sepanjang masa yang pernah kumiliki. Hal paling buruk yang terjadi adalah, ternyata selama ini Erza mengidap penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya, tidak ada senyum yang terpancar dari wajahnya kini.

"Maaf, jika selama ini aku merahasiakannya"

"Kenapa kamu tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku tanpa mempedulikan omongannya barusan

"Apa kakak lupa? Penyakit yang kuidap ini tidak ada obatnya"

"Tapi, kita tidak akan tau jika tidak berusaha. Siapa tau kamu bisa diselamatkan"

"Aku pasrah, ini adalah takdir. Kakak juga harus menerimanya"

Menerimanya dengan semudah itu? Jika kamu bisa maka tidak denganku. Aku mana bisa membiarkan teman berhargaku mati begitu saja? Aku tidak ingin merasa kesepian lagi di dunia ini, apa salah jika memiliki harapan seperti itu?

"Selama aku hidup, hanya kamu satu-satunya temanku" ucapku memulai kembali pembicaraan

"Kakak juga satu-satunya temanku. Karena penyakitku ini aku tidak bisa bersekolah. Ayah dan ibu sudah bercerai, ibu sering pulang malam dan tidak pernah mempedulikanku. Mungkin setelah aku mati, ibu tidak perlu lagi merawatku, dia akan menjadi lebih bebas"

Apa ibumu sekejam itu? Aku merasa iba padamu, ucapku dalam hati. Dari hari kehari kondisi Erza semakin memburuk. Teman macam apa aku ini? Hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berbuat apapun, apa hal yang kulakukan ini cukup? Apa itu membuatnya senang? Aku merasa gagal sebagai temannya.

"Apa kakak tau bunga melati?" pertanyaannya memecahkan lamunanku

"Tau, aku punya banyak di kebun rumah"

"Aku ingin melihat bunga melati. Tolong bawakan ya?"

"Tapi…apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Tenang saja, aku tau kakak akan kembali lagi. Jadi aku akan menunggumu"

"Tunggu aku Erza…"

Aku hanya berharap, semoga kamu tidak menutup matamu terlebih dahulu. Jarak dari rumah Erza kerumaku cukup jauh, sehingga aku harus mempercepat langkahku. Ketika sampai di kebun belakang rumah, aku langsung bertindak dan gesit memetik bunga. Setelah merasa cukup, aku kembali berlari untuk pergi ke rumah Erza. Firasatku benar-benar buruk, sangat buruk…

_Setiap hembusan nafas_

_Setiap langkah kaki yang terambil_

_Sehelai demi sehelai kelopak bunga berguguran_

_Mnejadi sang penanda jejak langkah kaki_

_Jalan terasa amat panjang, serasa tiada ujung_

_Peliuh yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhku_

_Kini berubah menjadi setetes air mata_

_Bunga yang kupegang tinggalah setangkai_

_Bunga itu kuletakkan di atas tangannya yang mungil_

_Berharap terjadi suatu keajaiban_

_Tetapi…_

_Aku sadar akan suatu hal_

_Keajaiban hanyalah omong kosong_

_Persahabatkan kami berdualah keajaiban itu_

_Nyawa hanya satu _

_Tetapi persahabatan kita adalah selamanya_

_Sampai jumpa…_

"Sampai jumpa Erza…" ucapku sambil memegang tangan kanannya erat-erat

"Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirmu, aku tidak bisa menemani disisimu. Aku benar-benar gagal sebagai pahlawanmu, sebagai sahabatmu. Apalagi, untuk terakhir kalinya aku tidak bisa memelukmu, aku menyesal…"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku memelukmu Erza"

Kulitnya masih terasa hangat, seperti biasanya. Terakhir aku melihat Erza sebelum dia dikubur. Kulitnya menjadi lebih dingin, meski begitu rambutnya tetap halus dan juga aku masih bisa mencium wangi shampoo yang selalu dipakainya. Di lubang itulah Erza akan dikubur, bukankah dia takut gelap? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Kini aku telah memulai liburan musim panas. Mungkin aku akan sendirian lagi, di tahun ini. Daripada bosan mengurung diri di rumah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sudah jelas di sana tidak ada siapapun. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesosok wanita berambut scarlet panjang sedang menari-nari di depan sekolah. Sosok itu sangat familiar, bukankah itu…Erza?

Bersambung…


	2. Chapter 2

"Erza!" teriakku dari kejauhan

Perlahan-lahan ia menengokku dan kemudian menunjukkan senyum khasnya, dia benar-benar Erza! Teriakku kegirangan dalam hati, siapa lagi yang memiliki senyum semanis itu. Aku langsung memeluknya, dia terasa begitu nyata saat aku memeluknya, merasa cukup aku pun melepaskan pelukanku.

"Rupanya kamu benar-benar Erza!" ucapku senang

"Seperti biasanya, pelukan kakak hangat"

"Aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Semenjak kehilangan dirimu aku merasa sedih"

"Sekarang aku berada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu!"

Terkadang lebih baik untuk tidak bertanya, yang paling penting aku bisa bersama Erza sekarang. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar karena ditiup angin, wangi shampoo itu…benar-benar identik dengan dirinya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak sebahagia ini.

Rupanya dia membawaku kesebuah padang bunga, bunga bertebaran di mana-mana, saat itu aku benar-benar terpana dengan pemandangan yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Erza membuyarkan lamunanku dan berlari memutar, menghirup udara segar di sekitar.

"Pemandangannya indah ya?"

"Sangat indah bahkan…"

"Padang bunga ini memiliki sebuah kisah. Siapapun yang pergi kesini, akan mengalami hari-hari yang menyenangkan"

"Kalau begitu kita sering-sering saja kesini. Aku sangat mendambakan hari-hari menyenangkan seperti sekarang"

"Ya…begitu juga dengannku" mendadak raut wajahnya berubah

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kejar-kejaran?"

"Kalau begitu, kejar aku!"

Raut wajah aneh yang tadi Erza tunjukkan kini berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Kami terus bermain hingga matahari sudah tinggi, setelah itu kami berdua membaringkan diri di atas bunga-bunga. Langit terlihat begitu cerah, burung-burung berterbangan di atas langit, ada begitu banyak awan di atas sana, membuat pemandangan semakin indah terlihat.

"Woahh…lihat!Lihat! Awan itu berbentuk seperti pesawat" teriakku

"Kalau yang itu terlihat seperti…eto…aha! Dinosaurus!" ucap Erza menunjuk sebuah awan

"Itukan anak ayam" ucapku menahan tawa

Akhirnya tawaku meledak. Pada awalnya Erza memajukan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu saja, akan tetapi pada akhirnya dia tertawa bersamaku. Secara sengaja aku menyelipkan setangai bunga berwarna putih ditelinganya, bunga itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Kenapa? Kakak terus tersenyum sedari tadi"

"Tidak, tidak hanya saja dengan bunga itu kamu terlihat lebih manis"

"E…eh! Jangan melakukannya tanpa sepengatahuanku" ucapnya dengan pipi merah merona

"Cieee…malu rupanya. Kalau aku beritau bukan kejutan dong"

"Kejutan darimu benar-benar membuatku kaget"

Dengan sengaja Erza mengelitik tubuhku, langsung saja aku membalasnya, karena lelah kami pun terdiam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian aku bangkit berdiri, sekarang giliranku untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, dia pasti menyukainya, aku yakin akan hal itu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Ra-ha-sia"

"Beritau aku…" rengeknya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahhun

"Rahasia tetap rahasia, tetapi aku yakin kamu pasti menyukainya"

Sepertinya dia kesal, meski begitu tetap saja terlihat manis. Wajah memelasnya tadi hampir saja membuatku buka mulut. Kami berjalan kaki melewati sawah dan bukit-bukit. Pemandangan di sekitar begitu indah, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku dan Erza telah tiba di sebuah desa. Kami memasuki desa dan sampaii di taman bunga matahari.

"Paman!" teriakku dari kejauhan

"Jellal, rupanya kamu datang untuk berkunjung"

"Setiap liburan musim panaskan, aku pergi ke tempat paman"

"Sudah liburan musim panas ya…waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tahun lalu kamu kelas satu SMP, sekarang sudah kelas dua, lihat! Kamu bertambah tinggi bahkan"

"Apa iya? Suatu hari nanti aku akan setinggi paman" ucapku bersemangat

"Baiklah, baiklah, kamu pasti bisa menyusul paman. Kamu pergi kesini sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku pergi bersama temanku"

"Temanmu? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kamu"

"E…eh…souka. Mungkin dia sudah pulang"

"Sayang sekali temanmu sudah pulang. Sepertinya ini pertama kali bagi paman, mendengarmu memiliki teman. Baguslah, kamu sudah bisa bergaul" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan

Ketika menengok kebelakang, aku bisa melihat Erza sedang berada dibelakangku, mendengarkan percakapan kami berduua hingga selesai. Aneh…apa mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Paman menatap heran kerarahku, segera kuhapus pemikiran itu dari dalam otak.

"A…aku mau melihat-lihat sebentar"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang malam-malam ya"

"Oh iya! Petiklah beberapa bunga matahari dari kebun untuk temanmu itu" lanjutnya

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala pelan dan pergi menyelusuri jalan. Saat itu Erza berjalan disebelahku, kami berkeliling di sekitar kebun dan kemudian aku memetik beberapa tangkai bunga matahari untuk diberikan kepadanya. Setelah selesai memetik, kuserahkan bunga tersebut padanya, kemudian aku baru menyadari jika Erza menunjukkan raut wajah yang terkesan aneh.

"Apa kakak tidak penasaran, mengapa pamanmu tidak bisa melihatku?" tanya Erza

"Terkadang lebih baik untuk tidak bertanya, lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?" ucapnya cepat memotong perkataanku

"Yang paling penting, kita bisa bersama-sama sekarang. Misteri tersebut lebih baik disimpan untuk akhir dari hubungan ini"

"Apa begini baik?"

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang" ucapku mantap yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Erza

"Aku sudah selesai memetik. Simpanlah bunga ini, sebagai tanda persahabatan dariku"

"Em…terima kasih"

Selesai berkeliling, aku mengajak Erza pergi ke sebuah tempat, bagiku tempat itu sangat istimewa apalagi hari ini aku datang bersama Erza. Impianku adalah bisa pergi ke tempat itu bersama teman pertamaku, syukurlah sekarang impian itu tercapai. Kami sampai di tempat itu ketika matahari sudah terbenam total.

"Jadi, ini tempat yang kakak maksud?"

"Ya, indah bukan?"

Terdengar suara aliran air yang berasal dari sungai, suara angin dan juga pepohonan. Aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di pinggir sungai sambil memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini secara tidak sengaja dan apa kamu tau perasaanku saat menemukan tempat ini?"

"Memang apa?"

"Aku merasa tempat ini bagaikan surga, ya itu berlebihan sekali bukan…?"

"Menurutku tidak. Tempat ini memang terlihat seperti itu. Air yang jernih, pohon-pohon yang rindang, angin semilir yang lembut, dan juga tempat ini sangat tenang. Siapapun yang pergi kesini pasti merasakan hal itu juga. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, terima kasih sudah mengajakku, aku senang"

Mendadak aku menjadi salah tingkah, wajah langsung menunjukkan semburat merah saat melihat senyum yang terukir diwajahnya, entah mengapa sepertinya cahaya dari bulan membuat senyum itu semakin indah. Ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Sebuah cahya kini berada disekeliling kami, bukankah ini kunang-kunang? Cahaya yang mereka pancarkan membuat suasana hatiku lebih tenang, tetapi tidak dengan Erza, lagi-lagi ekspresi aneh itu muncul.

"Kak, jika aku ini hanya bayangan, apa pendapatmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Gomen, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak. Kutanya sekali lagi, jika aku hanya bayangan, apa pendapat kakak?"

"Bu…bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengerti"

"Meski kakak tidak mengerti, kumohon katakan sesuatu!" pintanya setengah berteriak yang memecah keheningan malam

Perasaanku yang tadinya tenang mendadak berubah menjadi campur aduk, antara bingung dan takut. Apa pertanyaannya barusan memiliki maksud tertentu? Aku mencoba untuk berpikir secara rasional, tetapi tetap saja hal ini di luar akal sehat. Mana mungkin sekarang aku mengobrol dengan bayangan?

"Tidak…tidak bisa…aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun" ucapku sambil menahan air mata

"Apa sekarang kakak mengerti?"

"Mengerti? Mengerti tentang apa? Aku tidak mengerti apapun! Yang kutau sekarang kita sedang bersama dan mengobrol. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup? Aku harus mengerti tentang apa? APA?!"

"Hal ini memang berat, akan tetapi aku hanyalah bayangan yang terbentuk dari mimpimu"

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu itu nyata, bukan…?"

"Aku hanyalah bayangan. Segala hal yang kita lakukan hari ini adalah bagian dari mimpimu. Aku terbentuk dari mimpimu kak…" jelasnya

Mendengar penjelasan dari Erza membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku benci mengakui hal ini, perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Erza. Yang dikatakannya tadi memanglah benar, kegiatan yang kita lakukan hari ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya mimpi yang kupunya, yang ingin kuwujudkan hanya bersamanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus sedih atau senang?" tanyaku gemetar

"…."

"A…aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tetapi mengapa malah air mata yang keluar? Kenapa bukan senyum yang mengembang?" tanyaku sambil mengusapnya berkali-kali

Secara tiba-tiba, Erza memelukku dari samping kanan. Aku memegang tangannya erat-erat, berharap ia tidak akan pergi dari sisiku, aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi, tetapi aku sadar, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa merasakan pelukannya, bisa melihat senyum yang tergambar diwajahnya. Kesempatan terakhirku, bersamanya….

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kak" ucapnya pelan

"Baka! Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Tanpamu hari ini, hanya kehampaanlah yang kurasakan"

"Kakak terlalu berlebihan…"

"Berlebihan dari mananya? Hal yang kukatakan tidak salah bukan? Aku serius! Aku…aku…" ucapku terisak-isak

"Ini saatnya kita berpisah, tersenyumlah" Erza mengatakannya sambil mengelus pipiku pelan

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa?" tanyanya

"Untuk apa? Jika ada hari ini, maka ada hari esok dan esoknya lagi, pasti kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"Kenapa kakak sangat yakin?"

"Karena aku percaya pada keajaiban"

"Ya…aku percaya kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali, meski tidak terjadi keajaiban sekalipun, suatu hari nanti…"

"Benar, suatu hari nanti…"

Setelah itu, Erza menghilang bagaikan ditelan cahaya, ia menghilang dalam pelukanku, pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Apa aku bisa melihatnya kembali? Ketika sedang termangu, paman datang untuk menjemputku, rupanya aku sudah cukup lama berada di sini.

"Sekarang sudah malam, ayo pulang" ajaknya

"…." hanya menganggukan kepala

"Kau terlihat murung, bukankah ini tempat kesukaanmu?" tanya pamanku sambil memandangi kunang-kunang

"Ya, memang dan sampai kapanpun ini akan menjadi tempat kesukaanku"

"Lalu kenapa murung?"

"Aku tidak murung, justru hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah terlewati"

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya jika paman sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapanku. Kami berdua pun pergi menyelusuri jalan setapak dan sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan sesuatu, ay iya! Bunga mataharinya ketinggalan!

"Bunga mataharinya ketinggalan ya?" tanya pamanku

"A…ah, iya…"

"Dasar…tetapi tenang saja, paman masih memiliki beberapa tangkai dari hasil panen kemarin"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, lagipula paman sudah menduga jika hal ini akan tejadi"

"Besok aku mau pulang, sekalian ingin mengunjungi temanku"

"Cepat sekali, tidak ingin menemuinya saat masuk sekolah nanti?"

"Tidak, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya"

"Baiklah, paman mengerti. Ayo makan malam"

Malam itu kuhabiskan berdua dengan paman. Kehidupan di desa sangatlah damai, apalagi liburan musim panas tahun ini aku pergi ke desa bersama Erza dan mengakhiri liburan musim panas juga bersamanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, sampai kapanpun…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Kami berangkat meninggalkan desa sekitar jam sembilan pagi. Saat itu jalanan masih sepi sehingga tak terasa sudah sampai di kota. Sepertinya jarak yang harus ditempuh masih jauh.

"Rumah temanmu di mana?"

"Belok kiri, terus lurus"

"Setelah itu?"

"Lurus lagi dan belok kanan"

Untuk sesaat paman sempat mengernyitkan dahi, sudah kuduga dia pasti merasa heran. Ketika sampai, aku turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju makan Erza, pamanku berjalan dibelakangku dan saat aku berhenti dia juga ikut berhenti.

"Memang temanmu berada di kuburan?" tanya pamanku bertambah heran

"Ya, lebuh tepatnya berada di dalam sini" ucapku sambil menunjuk tanah

"Maksudmu, temanmu itu sudah…"

"Dia sudah meninggal" ucapku cepat

"Jadi maksud perkataanmu kemarin itu, dia sudah pulang ke surga?"

"Namanya Erza, kami bertemu ketika dia sedang menangis dibalik tirai. Meski persahabatan kami singkat, dia adalah seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku"

Paman hanya terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar ucapanku barusan. Selesai bercerita, kuletakkan bunga matahari tersebut di atas tanah dan kemudian berdoa, aku pun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk terdiam di sana. Saat mobil melintasi jalan, sesaat aku sempat melihat bayangan Erza yang tak lama kemudian menghilang, apa aku berhalusinasi?

"Ada apa?"

"Ti…tidak. Paman fokus saja menyetir"

Mendadak aku mengerti akan suatu hal. Pertemuanku dengan Erza, sehari yang kami lewati bersama, perpisahan yang terjadi di antara kami berdua, ya…kejadian ini memang memiliki makna tersirat yang baru kusadari sekarang.

"Bodoh…bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

"Melupakan PRmu?"

"Bu…bukan apa-apa"

"Kamu menjadi aneh sekarang"

"_Bukankah selama ini Erza selalu berada disisiku? Pertemuanku dengannya kemarin adalah bukti yang paling konkret. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari hal ini? Dia selalu hidup disampingku, mengawasi dan menemaniku sampai kapanpun" ucapku dalam hati_

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku mengerti, Erza…"

Tamat

A/N : Akhirnya tamat juga :v Bagus gak? Kalau jelek gomen yah, aku hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin. RnR please?


End file.
